MalecWeek2017
by Intoxic
Summary: Series of one-shots for Malecweek2017. Enjoy reading.
1. Grey is the new definition of sexy

Hello, it's my involvement in MalecWeek2017.

Day one: The day into the future

Summary: Alec sports his first grey hair, but Magnus reassures him it's fine to have them.

* * *

 **Grey is the new definition of sexy**

Alec woke up strangely relaxed this morning. None of his sons had woken him up, demanding food or something else. Angel knows, Rafael and Max had strange ideas at the early morning hours. Alec was used to wake up with the sun, but lately, as he reached his mid thirties, he liked to sleep in. Especially, when Magnus's body kept him warm in their big bed.

Alec looked at the electric watch standing on Magnus's night stand. It showed a little bit past eight. It made him confuse even more. Were his boys still asleep at such late hour for them ? Or were they up doing Angel knows what.

Alerted by the mysterious silence going in their home, Alec got up and went to the living room. His boys weren't there, only Chairman Meow, their old cat was sleeping on the red plush couch, Magnus conjured from his apartment in London. He deemed it worthy again, after five years of not using. That, or he actually listened to Alec, when he told him that the couch was good for the shadowhunter's back, when he got back from long training. It was just amazing.

There were some sounds coming from the kitchen. Alec went there, suspicious as hell. His boys, despite being fifteen and twelve didn't have a hand in the kitchen. They were just as hopeless as their other father and aunt. Though, you had to give it to Max, he could conjure any food he wanted, from where he wanted, as he was skilled warlock.

As he entered the kitchen, he found his both sons eating bagels and drinking fresh juice. When they spotted Alec, they smiled widely, and Max conjured the same food and drink for Alec.

"Morning, dad! " They said in unison, flashing him wide smiles. Alec smiled back, before he kissed the top of their heads. "Papa still asleep?"

"Yes," Alec confirmed, biting down on a bagel. It was good. Alec felt Rafael's eyes on him. "What?"

"What's that in your hair? Did papa make you highlights?" Alec's confusion grown more, as he went to the hall, where the oval mirror from the sixteenth century hung on the left wall. He looked closer at his hair and then he spotted.

A few strands of grey hair were decorating his right part of hair.

Alec couldn't believe in what he was seeing. He had the first grey hair. He was getting old. The realization hit him hard, tears built-in his blue eyes. He fought so hard to not let them escape.

"Dad? " He heard the deep voice of Rafael behind his back. The young boy placed his hand on his arm. "Are you ok? Daddy?"

"You haven't called me that in years, Rafe." He replied, blinking twice to not show his son the weakness he had for a moment.

"Good morning, sweet peas! " Magnus's honey voice filled the hall, before he came to stand next to Alec and Rafe. "Oh, Alexander, I know you're beautiful and all, but why do we stare at you in mirror? Shouldn't we like eat breakfast?"

"Papa, dad has some highlights in his hair. Did you magic them up? " Rafe asked, looking questioningly at his other father. Before Magnus could answer, Max joined them and looked at Alec's reflection.

"It's grey hair!" The blue skinned warlock pointed out. "Dad, you have grey hair, like grandpa Robert. You're so old!"

Two kids laughed remarking Alec about his old age. They didn't see, how this remark was hurting him, but Magnus saw. He scolded them both and sent to the kitchen. When they were alone, Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and kissed the top of his head, where the grey hair remained.

"My Angel…"

"I'm getting old, Magnus. They're right." He sighed in Magnus's black shirt, which Alec could have sworn belonged to him. "Soon, I'm going…"

"If you finish this sentence, you'll be sleeping on the couch at least for a month. And I'm not talking about the red couch you like so much, I'm talking about the couch in my study. The one you hate." Magnus warned him, tickling his sides. "You're getting older, but I can promise you, Alec, you're getting older just like a fine wine. With age you're even better."

"Oh really? " Alec bickered. "Soon, I won't be able to keep up with you in bed."

"That's not possible," Magnus ruffled Alec's hair. "You will always be my match in bed, darling. Even without your stamina rune. You can always…" Magnus trailed his hand down Alec's chest, until he stopped it at the line of his sweatpants. "keep up with me."

"Perv." Alec nudged him in his ribs. "Our sons are behind the wall, Magnus. I don't want to scare them for live. They're just little kids."

Magnus just laughed.

"And so what if you're getting old, Alexander. Your grey hair are sexy." Magnus turned Alec in his arms so they could see their reflection in the mirror. "Just look at you, so gorgeous, handsome, sexy as hell. Mmm…I thought that you were beautiful before, but now, you are so drop dead gorgeous. You make me hot inside, Alec."

"Is there anything else in your mind besides sex?"

"Nope. When I see such a hot man in my arms, with the trace of his fine age, I can't stop myself."

"Fine age?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mhm," Magnus once again, trailed hands over Alec's chest. "The finest. And I can show you, how much I love your fine age, Alexander."

"Papa! " Voices of their sons interrupted them their subtle fun. "We're still here!"

"And I believe it's time to see you off to the Institute. Your grandmother will give me grey hair, if she won't see you in the morning." Magnus laughed, as he ruffled hair of his sons. He snapped his fingers and he created a portal in their living room. He kissed Rafe and Max's foreheads, telling them to be good for Maryse and Robert and waved them goodbye, as they stepped through the portal. "Now." He said, as they were alone. "I believe I promised to show you, how I love your fine age, dearest."

"Yes, you have. "Alec licked his lips, as Magnus walked him to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

Maybe Alec was getting old, having his first grey hair. But as long as Magnus still loved him and found him good for himself, he could live with it.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to.

Intoxic


	2. A dance you'll never forget

**Summary:** Malec Cinderella AU: Alec is the prince of New York Institute and he tries to find the mystery gold-green eyed man who he had danced with a night before. He only remembers the eyes and have the shoe the man had lost on his way out.

* * *

 **A dance you'll never forget**

 **Once upon a time there was a young prince who had the most strange love story...**

Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood, an eighteen year old, young man, the first in the line of succession to the throne of New York's Institute Kingdom. He was a good young man, tall, black hair, blue eyes. A quite sight to behold. Many young women and men had fallen into his charms. But there wasn't any man or woman, who would have captured his interest and heart for a longer.

Not until last night.

His parents organized a grand bal for his eighteenth birthday. Many young princes and princesses had come to join Alec in his celebration. His parents ensured that many of his guests were not betrothed yet, so Alec could pick a partner for himself. Despite Alec's lately outcome to his parents and the world itself, that he likes men not women, his parents decided to introduce him to the fine ladies of Idris as well. They were beautiful, Alec had to admit, but they didn't attract him.

Not like the mysterious man last night.

He was...Alec didn't even know the precise word for it, even though he spoke fluently in three languages. The man was tall, taller than Alec. He wore a deep purple tuxedo, golden silk shirt. But his attire wasn't what enchanted Alec the most. It was his eyes, gold-green cat-like eyes. They were incredible, fascinating. The young prince felt himself drowning in them, as they were dancing to the soft melody played by the orchestra.

He didn't tell his name to Alec, nor he didn't show his face. A mask covered him, but the eyes remained real. Alec couldn't sleep because of the hunting, yet so pleasant memory of the man. He never felt like this before, but he loved the new sensation the man was giving him.

Yet, when midnight had come, the man disappeared like he was a ghost. For a moment, Alec believed him to be, until he found a black, shiny shoe lost in the stairs. Alec ran after him, passing his guest on the way, but, as much as he was fast, he wasn't fast enough. The mystery man was nowhere to be seen.

This morning, when Alec woke up, he decided to look for the man. He needed to find him, if he wanted to feel this amazing again. His mother once said to him, that when he will find love, his heart will start beat differently. That was true. Since last night, his heart was beating faster, different, especially, when the cat-eyes popped up in his mind.

"Good morning, son, have you slept well? " Maryse Lightwood, the Queen of the Institute asked, as Alec sat down next to his sister, Princess Isabelle.

"Not very well, mother." She frowned at his response. "Mother, do we have a list of guests, who attended my bal?"

"Indeed." She waved at the servant girl, and whispered something to her ear. The girl left the dining room and soon she was back with a roll of papyrus. "They were mostly from Idris and many of noble inhabitants of New York. Why?"

"May I take a look? " She passed the paper to him. Alec scanned over the names of guests. He knew all of them from Idris, but the locals were unknown to him. This meant one thing. The mystery man was a local. His attire showed that he must have been from the noble family, otherwise he wouldn't get an invitation to the bal.

"Is something wrong, brother? " Isabelle asked, placing a hand over his arm.

"I need to…"

"Is this about this mysterious dancer you danced with last night? I've seen you, brother. You two were marvelous." She commented. "So, who is he?"

"I do not know." Both Maryse and Isabelle looked confused at Alec. "He didn't tell his name. But I am sure he is not from Idris, I know all of guests from there, but I have no idea who he is."

"Maybe he is from the locals? " Maryse prompted, smiling softly at her son. "I could invite them again for the briefing and we can look for him."

"I'd rather look for him myself, if you don't mind, mother." She nodded to his request. "Prince Isabelle, how do you feel for a little adventure in the city?"

She agreed immediately. With the list from their mother, both, Alec and Isabelle went to look for his mysterious man.

They rode from home to home, meeting with every single young man, with black hair and golden eyes. The looking wasn't as easy as it sounded at first. There were many of such men, but none of them was his man yet. Alec had the shoe hidden in his carriage.

Their carter, Lucian Graymark, stopped before the house of Asmodeus Bane. The man himself was dead for three month already, but he used to be the owner of Edom, a small city near Idris itself. Yet, when the dark war came, Edom was destroyed, and Asmodeus with his son and new wife, Lilith, along with her two sons, came to live in New York. Yet, the death consumed him easily one day, giving his family a great grief. Alec knew Asmodeus once, he was the greatest strategist in the army of Idris.

"Prince Alexander, Princess Isabelle," they were greeted by Lady Lilith, as they exited their carriage. "It is a great honor to have you both in our home. Welcome. Please meet, my both sons, Jonathan and Jace."

"It's a pleasure." Alec eyed the blonde number two, Jace. He was a muscled young man with striking golden eyes. But not like the man of his dreams. "I believe you have heard that I am looking for a man from my bal."

"Indeed, I am sure that he is one of my sons." Her smile was creepy, if Alec could use such trivial word.

"I have something that was lost by the man last night."

"It must be my handkerchief," Jace said, batting his eyelashes at Alec. "I have lost it, when we danced, my prince."

"Maybe, but I'd like both of you to try something." Alec called over for Luke. The man brought the shoe with himself and tried to put it on feet of Jace and his brother.

The shoe was falling from Jace's foot, eliminating him from the competition. When it came to Jonathan, he fitted his whole foot, but there was something strange. Suddenly, Jonathan cried out in a pain and took out his foot. It was covered in blood on the fingers, as they were scratched. The shoe was too small for Jonathan.

"Is there no other man here? " Isabelle asked, looking hopefully. Bane household was the last one in the city they had to visit.

"No. Only my both sons and…" Suddenly a young man, wearing racks walked from around the corner of the house. His face was covered in dirt, and he held the stack of towels in his hands.

"Who are you? " Alec asked. The man stiffened in his place for a second, before he bowed his head to Alec and Isabelle.

"Don't mind him, he's just my step-son, not important." Lilith waved him off, but before the man could go, Alec walked to him and grabbed his arm.

"Please, wait. I'm Alec Lightwood."

"I know who you are, prince Alexander." The voice! It sounded so familiar, especially, when the man spoken his full name. Alec looked at him good. Despite the signs of dirt on his face, he was handsome. His deep brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain, but there was something enchanting in them. "I should go."

"Try this on, please." He kneeled before the man and rose his foot. Alec took of the broken boot the man had and slowly, carefully slid the other shoe on his foot.

The magic happened then. The shoe fitted perfectly, like it was made just for the man. Alec couldn't stop looking at the sight for the moment. All these searchings and here he was. The man of his dreams. He stood up and and looked in the face of the man. When their eyes crossed, Alec could see, that the brown color is replacing itself with the gold-green.

"It's you…" Alec whispered with a wide smile on his face. "It's you."

"What?!" both sons of Lilith were shocked by that. "Mother!"

"Magnus. You do not want to do anything against your family, do you? " She warned him, making the man shake with fear.

"Do not listen to her, Magnus." The name of the man sounded perfect on his tongue. "Magnus…"

"My full name is Magnus Bane, my prince." He said shyly.

"You do not need to address me so properly. Call me Alec." Alexander winked at him, taking his hand in his. He kissed Magnus's knuckles and placed his hand upon his heart. "Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor and become my husband?"

Magnus bit down on his nodded to this.

A week later the whole New York and Idris were celebrating the new marriage union of prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. And the young ones were the happiest people in the whole world, consumed in their beautiful love.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


	3. To burn the devil out

Day 3: Middle Ages set up

Summary: Alec hunts for witches as the member of the Conclave. When he meets Magnus, he decides to save him from burning in the local square.

* * *

 **To burn the devil out**

Alexander Lightwood, was considered intellectual among his comrades. Some of them saw him as rebellious, some as disrespectful. But many of them saw him as breaker the rules of the Conclave. His father, Robert Lightwood, was from the most noble family of knights dedicated to the New York Conclave. Alec was determined to follow his lead, same as his brother Jonathan Christopher, who was secretly called Jace by his siblings.

Alec's rebellious side often showed itself, when the Conclave chose to set some new, wrong decision. Just like the latest one, to burn all of witches in the town. Alec somehow agreed with Conclave. Women should not worship the devil and use his language when casting curses at the people. But on the other hand, no one deserved to be publicly burnt or drown, to purity their blood from the devil's power.

That, and Alec heard the story about male's witch, a warlock, who possibly was living in the Brooklyn, a village on the border of New York. Alec was dying to meet him. When the Conclave started to hunt for witches, he secretly hoped that they will capture the great Magnus Bane. They did, his father led the invasion on his home.

When they brought him to the dungeons of the Conclave's Institute, Alec asked to be tasked with watching over him and other witches. Conclave's members agreed easily, letting Alec to get familiar with the famous Magnus Bane. When he was told, that the man is over hundred years old, he expected a white-haired man with a long beard, a long hat and some white clothes like druids used to wear in Gallia. Alec went there once, when he was younger. He met some of the druids there. For their people, they were sacred beings, some of them were even worshiped. This changed Alec's vision about magical beings a bit. Maybe they weren't evil, sons and daughters of the devil, like the Conclave painted them to be.

Alec met Magnus Bane precisely three weeks ago and he had fallen under his enchantment ever since. The man was beautiful. His skin was sun kissed, his golden green cat eyes were a sight to behold. His skin was warm, when you touched it. His long, black silk hair was inviting to stroke them. He wore green and black clothes, long tunic and leather pants. Some golden chains were decorating his chest.

"Alexander," he greeted him, as the knight stepped into the dungeons this night. "How wonderful that you decided to come visit me this night. As far as I know, this is my last night. The Conclave decided to burn me out in public for being a heretic. Idiots."

"I know." The young man admitted sadly, as he sat down on the ground before the cell. He opened his sack and took out a half of bread and the bottle made of goatskin. Today he had stolen the fine wine, the Conclave kept for the big occasions, mainly when the Pope was visiting cities. "They put red drapes all over the city's square. I heard that the great Inquisitor will kill you."

"Oh, I'm honored." Magnus joked with a fake smile. Alec didn't want to laugh at all. In the past three weeks, he and Magnus got to know each other. The older man spoke about his magical powers, showing Alec a few simple spells. Alec asked him one night, if he can't escape, but the warlock told that the Institute was built with the material that blocks the great magic. So every night, he came to his new friend, to talk, to laugh. And last night...to kiss him.

Alec always knew that he isn't into women. None of the fine ladies his father tried to set him up with were good for him. Alec wasn't interested in female's beauty, but he was very interested in male's. With Magnus, he could test his theory about liking men. When they kissed, the sparks flew out. Literally. Magnus's magic burst from his fingers, when they were slowly kissing through the bars of the dungeons.

Since last night, Alec couldn't calm his hammering heart. He didn't know what was happening to him, but it was wonderful.

"Don't be sad, my angel. Even we, warlocks, have to die one day." Magnus bumped his shoulder through the bars. "Will you be there? I rather die with something pleasant before my eyes."

"I will."

Alec did as promised. The next day, when Magnus was tied to the wooden pile, he watched him from afar. His heart was yearning for the man, but he his body seemed to be frozen in place. The Great Inquisitor Herondale lit up the torch and smiled to the audience before he spoke.

"My locals, today is the day, when the great Magnus Bane, a witch will be burn along with his comadres, Catarina Loss and Ragnor Fell. They have committed a crime against our people, by practicing the dark, evil magic." He explained, gesturing at the three warlocks behind him. "They will be burn, so the flames of this fire could clear their blood. Let us pray to God and Angels above to burn out the devil from their soul. Let's begin."

Before he had a chance to put the fire by Magnus's feet, an arrow stuck in his heart. The Great Inquisitor gasped and dropped down to his knees. A great chaos began, as people started to scream and look around for the shooter.

Alec quickly dropped his bow and ran towards the square. He pulled out his sword and cut through the first three soldiers of the Conclave. He didn't want to kill any of them, but he needed to buy himself some time. So he slit their thighs and arms, making them cry out in pain. Once everyone was distracted, Alec quickly released Magnus and his friends.

The three warlocks were stunned by the actions of the young knight. Magnus the most.

"Magnus, run! Go now." Alec ordered him, fighting with Jonathan Morgenstern, the son of Valentine Morgenstern, one of the best of hunters. "Go!"

Magnus's friends dragged him away from the square. Before Alec realized, the three of them disappeared in a flash of a dark smoke. Alec dropped the sword to the ground and yelled.

"I surrender to the power of the Conclave!" Alec didn't hope for this to work, but he hoped to buy himself some time. Maybe enough to say goodbye to his family, before the Conclave will execute him for a betrayal of the country.

"Alexander Lightwood," Valentine Morgenstern, the great Consul of the Conclave, directed his sword at Alec. "For the kill of the Great Inquisitor and the members of the Conclave, for releasing witches, by the power given me by the Conclave, I sentence you with an immediate death. Hold him down!" He ordered to his companions. "You stupid, stupid boy. The warlock enchanted you and now you will pay for your idiocy."

Alec felt the coldness of the blade on his neck. He closed his eyes and his mind popped up the memory of the cat eyes of Magnus. The young man smiled involuntarily at the vision, feeling warmth in his heart and stomach.

Suddenly there was heard the sound of the snap, followed by the loud cry of Valentine. Alec opened his eyes and saw that Valentine is burning alive in front of him. For the first time in his life, Alec was frightened to death, as he didn't know what was happening. Some of the local people were helping save Valentine, but it was pointless. The moment they was able to stop the fire, it started all over again, stronger.

Dark smoke surrounded Alec's body, before Magnus materialized himself in front of him. He had his hands up in the air with flames dancing on them.

"Leave him, or you'll die." He threatened the members of the Conclave, sending flames in their direction. Magnus turned his head to Alec and winked at him.

"Magnus."

"You saved me," he whispered, burning Jonathan down, same as his father. "Now let me be your knight in shining armor."

People of New York were scared of Magnus's dark powers, same as the remaining members of the Conclave. The warlock released Alec and drew him into his arms.

"Hold on, darling." Alec closed his eyes and squeezed Magnus's body in his. "We're going to disappear."

"All right."

When Alec opened his eyes again, he was in some mysterious chamber. Intense red curtains were blocking the sunlight from coming inside. Candles were put on the chests standing around the room. A big bed stood in the middle, covered in king's red covers.

"Hope you like the decor." Magnus said, pulling away from Alec's hard grip. "Welcome to my night chamber, Alexander. Feel yourself at home."

"I have no home anymore." He said dryly. "I don't believe I could ever go back to New York, or the Conclave."

"Thank you, for saving us, you didn't have to do it." Magnus admitted, kissing Alec softly. "I know that I cannot promise you anything worthy of a noble knight, but I can promise you a peaceful life, far away from the Conclave, that will haunt us."

"Where are we?"

"This is Edom, the home of the warlocks and witches." Alec nodded to this. "And if you want, it can be also a home for you. Alexander Lightwood the saviour of the warlocks and witches."

"I would like that."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


	4. Alexander of Edom

Summary:Greek mythology: There were legends about Alexander's beauty, as he was the most beautiful man on Earth. After Magnus was promised by Aphrodite to have Alexander as his own, he goes to New York to meet the man. They fall in love with each other and Magnus takes Alexander back to Edom with himself, stealing him from Alexander's husband Jonathan.

Alec as Helen of Troy

Magnus as Prince Paris.

Jace as Menealos

Ragnor as Prince Hector

Asmodeus as King Priam.

* * *

 **"Alexander of Edom"**

There were legends about the beauty of Alexander of New York. An ebony black hair of his were fitting his pale, almost porcelain skin. But the most beautiful treat of his were his striking electric blue eyes, that gods themselves envied him. Gods were falling into his charms, but Alexander never returned their feelings.

He never returned the feelings of his own husband, Jonathan of Idris.

Alexander was married off when he was barely sixteen, as the eldest son of King Robert of New York. Jonathan, son of Valentine, who was defeated in the great war against the people of Downworld.

Magnus, the Prince of Edom, had heard about the beauty of the young consort. He had fallen in love with the legend of Alexander, so much, so he was dying to meet him and have him as his own. Especially after he was promised to have him, after he stated that the most beautiful goddess was Aphrodite. Athena and Hera offered him trivial things, but Aphrodite offered him what he craved the most. A beautiful man, that everyone would envy him.

When his father, King Asmodeus, had sent him and his older brother Ragnor to participate in the New York's festive, Magnus was beyond happy. He could finally meet the promised beauty himself.

He was in New York for two weeks already, letting his older brother to convey in talks with Jonathan and his comrades, while Magnus was flirting discreetly with his husband.

Alexander turned out to be more than a pretty face. He was an angel, a sad angel trapped in the horrible situation.

"I hate him." Alec admitted, lying next to Magnus in his chamber. "You have no idea, how many times I tried to kill myself. But his people are watching me closely."

"Oh, Alexander… come with me then, to Edom."

"Are you insane? Jonathan's wrath will follow us anywhere." Alec brushed Magnus's naked chest. "I can't let him kill you, Magnus. You've brought a little of happiness into my misery."

"We leave at the morn, hide yourself on the ship before the sunrise." Magnus told him, giving him a pleading look. "I love you, Alexander and I cannot leave you here with the brute."

"I love you too."

When the morning came, Magnus went under the deck to his cabin. As he closed the door, he was met with a dark clothed person, sitting in the corner of the cabin. He reached to his belt for a sword, but before he could attack, he was met with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Alexander," he smiled honestly, engulfing the man in his arms.

They were sailing seven days already, before Magnus told his brother about their guest.

"We must sail back to New York, Magnus. He can't stay with us." Ragnor was shouting at them. "Do you have any idea, what you have done? Jonathan's wrath will fall upon the whole Edom. You had taken his husband, Magnus. This means war. Kassandra was right, when she said you would be the reason of Edom's falling."

"I love him." Magnus admitted, taking Alexander's hand in his. "Like you love Catarina. I love Alexander."

"And I love Magnus." The other man spoke softly. "I do not love Jonathan."

Ragnor looked at the two before him. He knew that Jonathan will come to look for his husband. He knew that the other man wasn't stupid. He must have seen how Magnus was courting to his husband. Foolish Afrodyte, who had promised Magnus the most beautiful man on the Earth. Ragnor wasn't the one to curse gods, but now, he wanted to curse the goddess of beauty herself.

"Please." His brother pleaded.

"We must pray to gods to help us, when Jonathan comes for him."

The grand parade celebrating the return of Princes was held two weeks ago, when they came back to Edom. Whole people of the city were cheering, as their carriage was led through the main street leading to the palace. Ragnor was smiling and waving at the people, returning their greetings. And so were Magnus and his newly lover, Alexander.

"My sons." Asmodeus greeted them in the throne room. "My old heart is happy that you came back home. Ragnor." He kissed both cheeks of the older prince. "Magnus."

"Father," he spoke, kissing the hand of his father. "This is Alexander."

"Alexander of New York, the legends of your beauty are real."

"He is Alexander of Edom now." Asmodeus looked at the two and saw the love between them.

"Welcome, my child." He kissed Alec's cheeks as well, welcoming him in the family. "May Edom be your new home."

"Thank you." Alexander bowed his head to the king and let himself being led by Magnus to his chamber.

"What is he doing here?" Asmodeus asked Ragnor, once his youngest left them. "Ragnor?"

"Magnus loves him and Aphrodite promised Alexander to him." The King sighed at the words of his other son. "Father, we have to prepare. Jonathan will come for his husband. I am certain that he will not come alone."

"You fear that Kassandra's prophecy will come true?"

"I fear that we have brought upon ourselves not only Jonathan's wrath, but as well as whole Idris, New York, London and other countries." Ragnor explained. "I would ship him back to him, before it will be too late, father."

"Your brother loves Alexander, and we shall respect that." Asmodeus grabbed Rangor's hand in his own and squeezed. "Edom is powerful. We can fight just fine for years. We shall not dwell at the upcoming, instead we shall celebrate yours return and the new love of your brother."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to,

Intoxic


End file.
